


If This Was A Movie

by I_Can_Do_It_With_No_Hands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, My first fic, Sad, dont hate, really sad, sorry not sorr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Can_Do_It_With_No_Hands/pseuds/I_Can_Do_It_With_No_Hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks back on his past boyfriend, Zayn, and how they could of worked it out.<br/>Or the one were Harry is broken and Zayn just wished everything could have been different.</p>
<p>	They fought just like any other couple, but this was different. Harry was changing. And that would have been fine with Zayn if he had changed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Was A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> okay can i just say i'm new? cos i really dont know what im doing or how to space this shit right so it looks how it did on my word document and i just god why is this so hard. Tell me what you think. It might confuse you so....

They fought just like any other couple, but this was different. Harry was changing. And that would have been fine with Zayn if he had changed with him.   
***

Thinking back, they would have been brilliant together. The way Zayn sees it. Maybe if Harry hadn't been so infuriating and...and stubborn then they could have worked it out. 

Zayn knew they could work it out, they could of been everything he had hoped for and more even!

But nothing involving Harry was ever that easy or simple.

Maybe it was wishful thinking that Harry would even consider the idea of saying sorry, that he would his emotions show as much as Zayn did. 

If he wasn't a self-centered prick and had just said sorry Zayn would still be with the love of his life.   
***  
It wasn't that Harry didn't want to show his emotions- espacially to Zayn of all people. The love of his life.   
He'd give his own life just to be back in Zayn's arms. To be back to the way they were.   
All the fun they had, just sitting on the sofa watching the latest movie Zayn had picked up on his way home from work or class.  
Harry loved Zayn more than anything, still loves him to be honest.  
Harry just wanted it back to the way it was before.  
Just wanted to see him back at his front door, before he knew how much he had to lose.  
Maybe they could have worked out, if Harry had just put himself out there to Zayn a little more.  
Wishes he had said come back before it was messy, back when it was easy and Harry was his whole self and could love with all of him.  
***  
For Zayn time stays still back on the time when he still had Harry.   
Wishes Harry had come back to him so he could wrap him back in his arms, Talking about pointless stuff just to hear Harry's voice.  
To hear Harry's voice one last time, have him standing on his front door.  
Taking it all back, standing outside untill i walked out, kissing me in the rain.  
It was all about the ending for Zayn, how Harry was his forever.  
***  
Sometimes Harry sends these messages to Zayn through his head hoping tha the connection they once shared was still there.  
Wondering if hes moved on, if he's doing okay.  
Harry wonders if it was he ending Zayn was looking for.  
***  
If you just said your sorry, we could have worked it out somehow.  
***  
"I'm..I'm...God i'm so sorry Zayn."  
***  
If this was a movie you'd be here by now.  
I just want to see you back at my front door.  
"Zayn..."  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby what about the ending, I thought you'd be here by now.  
"I love you too, Zayn."  
***  
Harry was to late, Zayn had died weeks before he made it back to him.  
Zayn had died of a broken heart and too many sleeping pills and a note.  
Harry followed after with a slice to each wrist and a note with one thing on it.  
I'm sorry...


End file.
